Partners In Crime
by RANDOMNERDYSTORIES
Summary: A year after Nick and Judy Solved the Missing Mammal Case, Nick and Judy celebrate their friendship anniversary. However Their feelings for eachother are getting stronger, Meanwhile, they have to solve another huge case, when a chain of Jewlery stores are getting robbed by an unknown group, whom are hunting down for something "Valuable and Rare" that went Missing from them.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I got inspired to write a fanfic story on this, I hope you guys like it! I hope it isn't terrible O_o

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was a cool windy day in Zootopia. Nick Wilde was Looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe it had been a year since he and Judy Hopps cracked the Missing Mammals Case. If it weren't for Judy he wouldn't be where he was now. Probably still living under a bridge, that's for sure. Since He had joined the ZPD, He moved into a house of his own, It was a bit small, but very comfy, unlike Judy's rundown apartment.

"Another day." He murmured, He then put on his badge and smiled. Nick then felt his phone ring and he quick felt his pockets before finding it. When he unlocked his phone he saw 2 new messages from Judy.

NEW MESSAGE FROM:

 **Carrots**

 **Also** _ **Nick, Meet me at the Coffee Shop, ASAP!**_

 ** _Carrots_**

 **MORNING! :D**

Nick was a bit curious on why Judy wanted to meet him at the coffee shop. But he decided to shrug it off. The message seemed very cheerful, So he knew he wouldn't get a lecture. He left his apartment and put his shades on, grinning at the people he passed by. 5 minutes later, Nick found himself entering the coffee shop. The strong smell of Coco Beans entered his snout, and the jazz music playing on the background was quite relaxing. Nick then smiled when he saw a familiar bunny. Her bright violet eyes looking at him as she smiled.

"Officer Hopps! Seeing you makes my day complete!" Nick said, approaching her.

Judy just laughed at his comment, "Nice to know I make people happy."

Nick and Judy then sat down by one of the wooden tables, Nick was still wondering why Judy asked him to meet her in the coffee shop. He didn't mind though, he liked spending time with Judy nonetheless.

"So, Carrots." Nick asked, "What's the occasion?"

Judy had a huge smile plastered on her cheeky face, "Well, It has been a year since, we met, right?"

"I am fully aware." Nick replied.

"Well, I just want to say, that I am glad, I met you. Without you, I probably wouldn't be where I am now. And, your the best friend and partner I could ever have." Judy said,

Nick smiled, his eyes looked like they were gonna burst out tears any second.

Judy then took out a small box, Nick's eyes widened.

"OMG Carrots, are you proposing!?" Nick joked, "Can this day get any better?"

Judy burst out laughing, "No you dumb fox," Judy replied, "We aren't even dating."

"Not yet." Nick smirked,

"Oh, shut up!" Judy giggled, "Here."

Judy handed Nick, the small box, The fox opened it, to reveal a Silver Carrot and pawpsical Keychain,

"Read what is says." Judy told him,

 _Partners in Crime, Best Friends for all of time_.

Nick couldn't contain his tears, He looked up at Judy, and he immediately hugged her. Judy was a bit shocked at first, but she gave into the hug. Nick didn't want to let go, he wanted the hug to last forever. But Judy let go.

"Well, I think we should get going." Judy said, Her face blushing a little, "We don't want Chief Bogo getting mad at us."

"Haha, True. Seriously, I don't want to get on his bad side again." Nick added, Judy rolled her eyes at the fox.

"It's your fault for putting hot sauce in his cappuccino!" Judy reminded him,

"What!? How was I supposed to know Clawhauser was the one who added skunk spray to my blueberry milkshake!"

"He did!?" Judy asked, a bit surprised Clawhauser would do something like that, but then again, everyone's full of surprises.

"Yeah!" Nick said, "I underestimated that guy. But Bogo put fake dead body parts of a fish in my drink! God, I threw up in the cafeteria, I never felt so disgusted."

"You guys are disgusting." Judy commented, scrunching her nose.

"Eh, that's just how we roll, Carrots."

The Duo then walked into the ZPD, Clawhauser was eating cereal, as he quickly greeted them and said with his mouth full, "GOOD MORNING GUYS!"

"Good Morning, Clawhauser!" Judy responded,

"Mornin!" Nick replied as well.

As the two of them entered the room, they sat down at their usual seat, waiting for Chief Bogo to assign them to their assignment for today.

Nick whistled a bit of tunes, while Judy checked her Carrotphone for any messages or missed calls. Everyone else in the room were on the quiet side, which was odd, since they usually talked about their days and what-not.

As Chief Bogo arrived, he grumbled a bit, and stood up straight.

"Good Morning, Officers. I hope you all had a Good Night's sleep." Chief Bogo addressed, "Today, there has been several reports of mysterious Robberies across Zootopia. Majority, being Jewlery Stores."

Everyone in the room began murmuring and talking about what the Chief just said. Judy and Nick nodded at eachother as they payed attention.

"Now, I'm assigning all of you to check the places where the robbery took place." Chief Bogo announced, "Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps, I want you to check the robbery that took place in the Jewlery store in Saharah Square. Think you can handle it?"

"We're on it chief!" Judy yelled out estatatically.

"Yeah chief!" Nick responded,

"We'll find the robber and-"

"Just go already!" Chief Bogo Yelled at the the duo.

"Right! Sorry." Judy and Nick said before leaving.

"They are the best team on the force, yet they act like a bunch of 10 year olds." Chief Bogo mumbled.

* * *

"Any Leads?!" Nick asked while he drove the car,

Judy looked through the files, and she shook her head, until she found a photo that was taken during the robbery.

"Nick, Look at this! It seems that during the time of the robbery, there was a zebra sitting at a bench near the Jewlery store, maybe they know what direction the robber headed or a closer glimpse of how they looked like!" Judy stated,

"Nice work, Carrots."

"But first, we have to ask the employees," She added,

"Got it!" Nick replied, He couldn't help but stare at Judy a let, she was so focused, and calm. He wish he could stare at her bright violet eyes for a long amount of time. He never really felt this way towards Judy before, it was like he-

"Nick! Watch out!" Judy Called out,

" _Ahh_!" Nick yelled out, as he swerved to the side of the road,

"Hey becareful next time, Fox!" The other driver yelled out,

Nick gulped, and continue driving carefully, trying to avoid looking at Judy, Judy then looked at him funny.

"And you called me a bad driver?" She asked, looking back at the evidence given. And they soon arrived to the scene of the crime.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you for the positive reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far! :) This chapter took a while to write, But I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

Judy and Nick had just arrived at the scene of the crime, A worried Beaver was standing by the broken glass case where the jewelry had Been stolen.

"Officer Hopps! Officer Wilde! I'm so glad you are here!" The beaver said, a worried expression spread on his face.

"Don't worry, we're here to help!" Judy responded, "So, Mr. Woodchip Do you remember what happened when the robbery occurred?"

"Well, It was around 6:30am, when I was opening up the shop, I had to open it early, since my other co-worker was busy at the moment, since she had to take care of her kid." Mr. Woodchip stated, "But unexpectingly, I heard someone come in through the door, although I couldn't really see anything, though. But I heard a sound, sort of like someone was scratching one of the glass displays."

"Huh..You heard someone scratch the glass display?" Nick asked, The beaver nodded his head in response to his question.

"I was polishing some of the necklaces at the time, So I decided to see what was going on since I kept hearing it, but I think they have heard me, since I heard them quickly break the display, and the alarm went off,." Mr. Woodchip added, "Before I knew it, the necklace was gone, and so was the theif, even though I tried to run fast, they beat me to it!"

"How did the necklace look like?" Judy asked, The beaver thought for a couple of seconds before he gave Judy an answer.

"Well It wasn't too special in value, but it was a sterling silver necklace with a moon stone as the main component.." He Stated,

Judy was writting down the evidence that Mr. Woodchip provided them with her carrot pen. She then looked around the store, and observed. She saw the display he told them about. Broken shards of glass were all over the wooden floorboard, and She could see large scratches on what remained of the display.

"Huh..Hey Nick, come take a look at this!" Judy exclaimed, Nick's eyes widened as he walked over and looked at the scratches.

 _'The claw marks..They looked very familiar...'_ _Nick thought._ but Nick couldn't pinpoint where he saw them before.

"We should probably take some pictures of the display, and see if some of the other officers can help us identify it." Nick said,

Judy nodded, as she took out her carrotphone from her pocket and she took a few pictures of the evidence. She then quickly put back her phone in her pocket.

"We should get going and report what we found so far to the ZPD." Judy said, "Thank you Mr. Woodchip. Let us know if you see or hear anything else suspicious."

"Will do!" He responded, "Thank you ever so much, Officers!"

Nick and Judy exited the jewelry store, Nick asked to see Judy's phone, Judy then handed it to him, and Nick zoomed into the images of the display case. He swore he had seen marks like that before. But he couldn't quite remember.

"So what now?" Nick asked, Judy sighed.

"Well, Like I said we should report what we found to the ZPD. Although we still have another witness to ask..I'm gonna ask Clawhauser if he has any information on the zebra in the picture, so we can contact them." Judy replied, "So come on, let's go!"

Judy quickly ran and hopped on to the Car, While Nick just chuckled a bit, "Carrots, Slow down!"

"Not gonna happen!" She yelled out, As she buckled her seat belt and checked the mirrors, "And this time, I'm driving!"

"Aw, but I called shotgun!" Nick grumbled, He then sat on the passenger seat next to Judy's seat.

"Well, You almost got us ran over earlier..." Judy reminded him, "And We got a case to crack, so...Yeah, I'll be the one driving." She grinned at him, Nick just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"You know, you're adorable when your grumpy." Judy chuckled, trying to Keep her eyes on the road.

"Nah, you're even more adorable when you are grumpy." Nick commented, a big smirk plastered on his face,

"Sly Bunny."

"Dumb Fox."

As the two officers drove back to the ZPD, Nick and Judy were a bit silent, Although their minds were full of endless thoughts. Nick couldn't help but want to look at Judy more, Her violet eyes was all he could see. He looked at her, and he wished she would look at him, the way he does to her. Nick wanted to be closer to her, He knew he wanted to be more than just friends, He knew he had a small crush. But he just thought of keeping it that way, He didn't want to weird her out, and he didn't want to end up hurt.

Judy on the other hand, had mixed feelings about him, She can't help but feel this strong feeling, of joy when she's around him, and She saw Nick differently then she did before, in a good way. Although the feelings grew stronger each day. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, so she just tried to focus on work to distract her from it.

* * *

 _ **'Knock-Knock'**_

"Who is it?" A voice called out, They then looked through the peephole of the door and rolled their eyes as they opened the door, "You're Late." The voice grumbled.

"I know I am, You don't have to remind me."

"What do you want, rat?" The voice asked her,

"I want to see Mr. Vermilingua."

"He doesn't have time for your foolish words, Rat." The voice grumbled,

"Well, I don't have any foolish words this time, Mister."

They rolled their eyes again, staring back at them.

"What is it?"

"I think I found the gem he has been looking for, I went to evey jewelry store in Zootopia. And I took as many moonstones I could find."

"Ugh..Well, go see him, but don't expect to get a praise, Rat." The voice grumbled.

The doors opened, and Mr. Vermilingua was sitting in his seat, he glared at her, and mumbled, "What is it, Miss Muriane?"

"Well, Mr. Vermilingua, I think I found the moonstone your looking for." She replied, a smile full of pride on her face, "I think you'll be quite pleased."

"Hmm..alright. May I see them?" Mr. Vermilingua asked, she nodded, throwing the sack full of the Moonstones on the desk.

Mr. Vermilingua looked through all of them, His face remained expressionless, and he looked back at her, as he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked him, But Mr. Vermilingua just kept laughing at her, leaving her utterly confused.

"None of these are what I'm looking for." He responded, Throwing the sack to the ground. Mr. Vermilingua snapped his fingers, and said, "Mildred, Please take this to the vault."

"Of course, Sir." The voice that greeted Miss Muriane earlier Said, slowly taking the sack the the vault.

Mr. Vermilingua then looked back at Miss Muriane, She was shocked to find out that even after going through every jewelry store in Zootopia, she didn't manage to find what he was looking for.

"You think this is a joke? A game?"

"N-No, Sir!" She stuttered, "I-I just did what you asked!"

" _You stupid, Rat!_ " He yelled, " _Not only did you not bring me what I asked, but you got two of the ZPD's top officers, hot on our trail!_ "

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Miss! It's all over the news! If your gonna rob a store, atleast be subtle about it!" He yelled out at the top his lungs, "Do, I have to remind you that your still in debt, Miss Muriane?"

"No, sir-"

"Then do me this. Find the stone. And then you cano live the rest of your miserable life happily, running off into the sunset." He growled, "Or, forever be in debt, and never see the light again."

Miss Muriane slowly nodded, her eyes watering, "I'll be sure to find the stone, Sir...and for your information, I'm a mouse, not a rat."

She then slowly walked out of the room, she sighed, Where would she be able to find the stone she was looking for? She bit her lip, trying to think, But then it hit her.

"Just You wait and see Mr. Vermilingua. Just you wait and see..."

* * *

"I don't know.." Clawhauser responded, He quickly took a bite of his donut, and took out his laptop, "I can try to look into it."

"Thank you Clawhauser! We're gonna need to look into this investigation as much as we can." Judy said, "Right Nick!? Nick?"

"Yeah, Um right." Nick responded, He seemed a bit off, more than usual. Judy gave him a concerned look. She was worried about her friend, He hasn't talked much since the ride. _Did she do something wrong? Was it because she took the driver seat?_

 _"_ Nick, are you okay?" She asked, Nick looked back at her, He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Y-Yeah I am! Just tired.." He quickly replied, He still couldn't help but feel like he knew who those claw marks belonged to. He knew he knew, but he couldn't remember, especially when a clump of thoughts were in the way.

"You sure?" Judy asked, "If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"No, Carrots, it's okay." Nick assured her, However Judy knew something was up.

As the two waited for Clawhauser to identify who the zebra was, Clawhauser unexpectingly, quickly found out who the zebra was. He then printed out the the files on them.

"Aha!"

"Do you know who the Zebra is?" Judy asked, Clawhauser quickly nodded and smiled.

"Yup! His name is Gullan Alfalfa! He used to be one of my roommates when I was in college a few years ago! He works at a local grocery store at the moment in the rainforest district." Clawhauser pointed out on the printed paper with most of Gallan's information. Judy quickly gave Clawhauser a high-five.

"Bingo!" Judy exclaimed, as she recieved and looked through the papers.

"Atleast we know who the zebra is now, Carrots." Nick stated,

"Yup! Now we just gotta go to the grocery store-" Judy was then interrupted when she heard her stomach growling, "...After we are done eatin lunch!"

Nick chuckled, "Can I drive this time?"

"Let me think..hmm..No." Judy smiled, as she sat down and buckled her seat belt again,

"Well, Hey! It was worth a shot!" Nick added, He then sat down and buckled his seat belt as well, He then turned his head to Judy, "Busy day, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Judy responded, "..Hey Nick, do you want to hang out at the park after work?"

Nick quickly gave his full attention to Judy, "How come, Carrots?" He asked,

"Well, After a stressful day, I think it would be nice if we just hung out, I mean it is our friendversary, After all."

"Oh yeah right." Nick replied, He will admit though, He was excited to hang out with Judy and not talk about work. Don't get him wrong, he likes his job, although it can be stressful at times, "So what time do I meet you there?"

"7pm, If that's okay." Judy answered,

"Yeah that's fine, I don't have much to do anyways." Nick responded, He then looked at the keychain again and read the engraved words.

 _Partners in Crime, Best Friends for all of Time._

He smiled as he looked at Judy, Judy noticed this and she smiled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: This is cheesiest chapter I have ever written...And it took me a month to update this story..ENJOY this weird chapter. :D hahahaha. But I'm glad some of you guys like this story so far. I'll try to update when I can.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

Nick and Judy were back to work after stopping by Bug-a-burger to eat. Nick took his sweet time eating his food, however. It annoyed Judy as time was being wasted by the minute, and she wanted to be at the store before Gallan's shift was over. Although Judy chuckled at herself, as it reminded her of the time Nick told Flash a joke at the wrong time, and Flash decided to share it with his co-workers, and she was extremely frustrated while Nick was smiling at her misery. But they were back in the car, just in time as they headed for the rainforest district.

"You sure he is gonna be there, Carrots?" Nick asked, adjusting his sunglasses. Judy grabbed the file, and she pointed to the one of the papers.

"I'm pretty sure. Gallan _is_ on his shift right now."

"Oh right." Nick quickly commented, The fox was happy since he was finally able to drive the car again (Judy wasn't feeling well after eating her meal, so she gave nick permission to drive it, as long as he didn't make them crash into a building. But he made no promises)

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Judy glanced up from the evidence and looked up at nick. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know what to talk to him about. She just wished he would talk to her, even if it's a lame joke or pun. She adjusted herself in her seat, and sighed. Judy looked out the window, and put her paw on her cheek and she yawned.

Nick then looked over at her and said, "Long day huh, Carrots?"

"Sure is."

"Well, Work will be over soon for the day. We just need to ask Gallan some questions about the case, and report it. Then you can have your little beauty sleep and dream about me." he chuckled,

"Oh haha!" She lightly laughed, "I bet it's you who dreams about me!"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Sweetheart." He smirked,

Judy giggled, She then looked out the window and saw that they were already in the rainforest district. The waterfalls also still amazed her, and her ears perked up at the scenery. She then stopped looking out, and

"Oh, and I'm looking foward to hanging out with you later today." Judy smiled at nick, He smiled back, slightly blushing. He was looking forward to hanging out with his favourite bunny. Just the fact he was working with her at the ZPD as her partner made him feel like the luckiest mammal alive. She understood him, She looked past the fact he was a fox, She got the time to know him for who he really was. And he was grateful for that.

"The Grocery store is around there!" Judy pointed out, Nick nodded, He then began to park the car in the parking lot area, and he turned the engine off. He jumped out of the car, and before he knew it, Judy was already running to the front entrance.

"Hurry up slowpoke!"

He just rolled his eyes and thought.

' _She's So optimistic, So Determined, So annoying and a bit stubborn at times- But I love her for it'_ _He thought_

Nick quickly ran and caught up with Judy. And both their eyes widened, the store was extremely large. The waiting lines were large, many fruits and vegetables on one side of the store. Cereal brands, and pre made cake mixes in another.

"So where is this Gallan guy?" Nick asked, as he attempted to look for him. Judy looked around the store aswell. But, then Judy spotted Gallan at one of the cashiers.

"Nick! Gallan is over there!" She pointed out, Nick nodded as they walked over to him.

"Have a nice day!" Mr. Alfalfa beamed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The customer snapped, as they took their groceries with them.

"Haha, okay...Next!" The Zebra said nervously.

Nick then tapped on his shoulder, and the Zebra turned around.

"Oh hello! Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner, Nick Wilde. We are from the ZPD." Judy responded, "We just need to ask you questions about a case."

"Oh. How long-"

"A few minutes." Judy responded.

"Oh okay. Uh-" Gallan quickly looked for the mic, and he talked into it, "Cashier number 14, is temporarily closed. I repeat cashier number 14 is temporarily closed."

 _"UGH! Seriously!?" Some customers groaned,_ _"I don't have time for this!"_

"Sorry! The aisle will be open again in a few minutes." He yelled out, "So, officers, ask away."

"Gallan, is it true you were at a jewelry store in Sahara Square earlier today?" Judy asked,

"Oh. Yes, I was."

"Why were you there at 7am?" Nick added on,

"Well, I was able save up enough money and was going to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend. I am planning to propose to her next week, And I was waiting for her brother to help me pick the ring out." He responded, "But he arrived late because he accidently overslept. I was early because I thought I would have enough time to pick it out before work."

"Did you see anything suspicious when you were waiting?"

"Well, When I heard the alarm I turned around, and I couldn't really catch much of a glimpse of the robber, I'll admit they were quite fast!" He replied, "But they seemed to look like a skunk..and they had this small pouch behind their back, which I'm assuming is the jewelry they stole."

"Huh..anything else?"

"Well, I saw a small mouse enter the store afterwards... She looked nice though. But she looked quite upset when she left the store." he pointed out, "I heard the owner of the store tell her sorry about not having any moonstones."

"Wait- she wanted a moonstone?"

"Yeah apparently." He replied,

"Huh..Well thank you Mr. Alfalfa. And good luck on your engagement!"

"You're welcome officers! And thank you!"He responded, He then grabbed a microphone near the cashier and yelled out, "Cashier number 14 is opened again!"

a huge line of mammals quickly race and lined up. "Oh no." Gallan muttered, "Back to work."

* * *

"You!" She yelled, Her eyes glaring at the skunk in front of her, The skunk smirked as he winked at her. She quickly met up with him in the alley when she saw that he had messaged her saying this:

 **Unknown Number**

 _ **I have what you are looking for. Meet me at the Allyway near the coffee shop at noon.**_

"Why, isn't it the lovely Miss Muriane. How's life as a thief and a liar, Jess?" He asked, his smirk still brightly plastered on his face.

"Oh, So great!" She replied, "Except for the fact I can't find the stupid moon stone which is the key to get me out of the stupid mess I'm in!"

"Huh seems rough, Jess." He replied, "You know, I can try to convince Mr.V to let you go if you will go on another date with me, M'lady."

The mouse started to laugh, she then looked back at the skunk, "No thanks, Ray. Also, who comes pantless and shaves their butt for a date!? Seriously!" She giggled,

"Hey! I'll have you know, Some stupid Fox shaved my bottom!" Rey defended himself, "He said he was going to give me a tattoo! I payed the guy, and he ran off with his stupid fox friend! Same goes for my pants."

"Uh-huh, Likely Story." Jess said, crossing her arms, "But no way will I ever date you. Besides, How Will you convince Mr. V to let me go? aren't you two fighting at the moment?"

"Well..yeah but that isn't the point. Point is, that I may know where the Jewel is.." He smirked, The mouse was confused at first but she became extremely angry when she realized what he meant, her hand almost attempting to slap the skunk, but he stopped her before her hand slapped his face.

"Woah! Don't get mad at me just yet, Sweetie." He Responded, "I'm doing it for you. I'm not your enemy."

"Why should I even trust you, in fact aren't you are mostly the reason I'm even in this mess!?" She yelled,

"Because, if you want to live a normal life again, You will have to listen to me. Without me, you'll have to pay off your debt, miserably, stealing and doing a bunch of harsh work for the next 20 years, and I don't think you will like that." He responded, "So listen up, I'll be giving you the moonstone, in exchange, for a favor."

"What no date?" She snorted,

"No. There is a date with you involved, I mean, it is my chance to go out with a wonderful mouse like you." He continued, Jess just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"There is a banquet, this weekend. They are also auctioning off a special item, that I must have, and I need a clever mouse to help me get it, since I can't possibly afford such a thing with all the bidders throwing millions of dollars for it.."

"Ugh. Fine!" She groaned, He just smiled.

"Don't worry. Your moonstone will be there too. In fact, it's in a very secure safe place..."

"What do you mean?" The mouse asked confused, tilting her head, confused.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said, "Oh and wear something fancy. You look like you just got ran over."

"Hahaha!" She fake laughed, "Shut it."

The skunk then left the Allyway, leaving Jess standing there still. She was processing what she had to do.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered, "I wonder how the old Jess would think of me now."

Jess then walked around the streets for a bit. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go, or do anything at the moment. She then walked into little Rodentia, and looked around. She needed a dress for the banquet, and she was not going to ask anyone for help to retrieve a dress. She just couldn't bring herself to trust many mammals anymore. But then in the corner of her eye, a bright, red sparkly dress caught the mouse's attention.

"Perfect." She whispered,

* * *

"Officer Hopps. Officer Wilde. Take a seat." Chief Bogo instructed,

Nick and Judy sat in the two chairs next to Bogo's desk. They had just turned in their findings from earlier, but unexpectingly Chief Bogo called them up to his office. Judy was a bit unsure of what was going on. Nick just slummed back in his seat expecting a lecture.

A minute then passed by, and Chief Bogo finally sat down and turned to face them, he rubbed his head and said, "I need you two to come in an hour early than usual."

Nick and Judy looked at each other. They were both confused as to why they needed to come to work early.

"The reason for this is because I need you two to go undercover." Chief Bogo stated, "There is an important banquet coming up this Saturday, and the host of this banquet seems to be worried about a thief lurking around, because they will be auctioning off a rare relic. The money gained from the audition will be going towards the charity of Children's hospitals."

"Huh..." Judy mumbled, "Anything else?"

"Well. I need you two to act like guests there. Keep a close eye out for anyone going near the relic. And The host was kind enough to send in formal outfits for you two to wear." He responded, "You two understand?"

"Yes." They both responded,

"Good."

"But what about the missing jewels case? Why us?" Nick suddenly asked, Chief Bogo just rolled his eyes.

"Because I thought you two will be able to handle it." He replied, "The case is messy and all over the place at the moment. I will update you two about it once I go through it. Right now I need you two to protect the relic from being stolen. Goodnight, Officers. You may go." he said,

Nick and Judy walked out of Chief Bogo's office. They couldn't believe they had to wake up early, but atleast they were off work for the rest of the day.

"So, we are still hanging out at 7 right?" Nick asked,

"Yup! At the park!" She replied, "See you until then!"

* * *

It was finally 7:00pm

Nick was already waiting at the park, It was quite chilly outside, but it was nice to be off work. He then took out the keychain from his pocket and stared at it. A smile formed on his face. ' _Partners in Crime, Friends for all of time'_

No matter how many times Nick read that, He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he never met Judy. He wouldn't be wearing his badge, that was for sure. But he also wouldn't have had Judy's friendship. She impacted his life in many ways, and for the better. To gain feelings for her, was unexpected.

"Wow, aren't I being cheesy?" He whispered to himself, He looked around, there was no sign of Judy yet.

Nick then thought of the upcoming banquet, and the marks on the glass from the robbery. He still couldn't figure it out. But he knew that he had saw them once before. He thought of who could have scratched it, but it didn't make much sense...His train of thoughts were then interrupted when he heard a familiar bunny call out his name.

"Nick!" She called out,

"Carrots! You made it!" Nick chuckled, Judy smiled and sat down on the bench Nick was sitting on. Judy was just wearing her casual clothes. Which was a bit rare since nick usually just sees her wearing her police uniform. Then again he didn't remember wearing his casual clothes as much as he used to either.

"Happy 1 year friendship anniversary!" Judy exclaimed,

"You too, Carrots." Nick replied, "Oh and once again, thank you for the keychain."

"You're welcome." Judy smiled, "Oh and also I would have been here earlier, but.."

Judy took out a small basket filled with fresh blueberries, Nick's eyes widened and a large grin formed on Nick's face.

"THANK YOU!" He shouted, Nick then started popping blueberries into his mouth, "You know you didn't have to get me these gifts. It makes me feel bad since I didn't get you anything."

"I know. But I just want to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" Nick asked,

"Thank you for being a great friend, and sticking by me and defending me when I was almost fired from my job. And I wouldn't have figured out the missing mammals case if it weren't for your help." Judy mentioned, "and teaching me that life isn't exactly perfect."

Nick chuckled, "Well Thank you aswell."

"For what?" Judy asked, grinning.

"Well...Thank you for teaching me that there is some good in life, for inspiring me to become a better being, and for your friendship. If it weren't for you I would still be selling pawpsicles and making 200 dollars a day." Nick pointed out, "So thank you."

Nick and Judy smiled at eachother, and laughed a little. After a few minutes of silence Judy looked at Nick.

"Can I get a hug?" Judy asked, Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Carrots." Nick replied, "As long as you don't step on my tail again, I'm good."

Judy started to laugh, and they both then shared a hug. Both of them not wanting the hug to end.

"Partners in Crime." Judy said,

"Friends for all of time." Nick added,

"You know you love me." Judy giggled, saying one of nick's famous lines.

Nick chuckled, "Do I possibly know that? Yes. Yes I do, Carrots."

In fact, they both knew that.

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm also hoping it didn't turn out terrible. In the meantime I'm going to go to NARNIA- I mean hide in a corner LOL.


End file.
